


Let The Games Begin

by YaoiAnimeHunter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAnimeHunter/pseuds/YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn decides to let the Vongola guardians, Varia guardians and Dino(?) bond. he forces them to take a truth serum and play a game of truth or dare. We trust Mukuro to spice things up. Listen to Dino's fetishes, Fantasies about a three-way with Hibari and Gokudera. Bel daring Gokudera to five him a lap dance, Squalo being dares to give a blow job by a raging yaoi fangirl and many more.<br/>No plot just humor, crack, orgies and hormonal guardians.... oh and Ryohei fainting to the EXTREME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those times when everything was peaceful; honestly it was a bit too peaceful. They had all just completed a series of annoying missions involving mafia families who had nothing better to do than to cause unnecessary trouble. Stupid attention whores.

Dino, Tsuna, Squalo, Xanxus, Hibari, Gokudera, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei as well as Bel were together in a room, actually there were at the Vongola headquarters. Tsuna had decided to build a base where the guardians had their own rooms as well as offices. It was a secure base with high tech security in case of emergencies. Although the guardians usually stayed there when they were done working for the day and were too tired to go to their houses.

Somehow Reborn had deceived them all into playing a game for the sake of bonding, and for some reason they all went along with it. Although it was probably because of the powder he put in their drinks when they weren’t looking. The powder was some sort of truth serum that they had been working on in order to extract information from their enemies without unnecessary torture. Funny enough neither Gokudera, Hibari nor Mukuro ever used it during their missions.  
The thirteen guardian/friends/Allied family members were all seated, forming a circle, when Reborn decided that they played truth or dare, thanks to the powder neither of them could refuse and no matter how hard they tried they ended up agreeing.

“Tsuna you’ll start pick a person and ask them to choose, I’m sure I don’t have to explain how the game works. And don’t worry neither of you would be able to lie or refuse to do a dare” Reborn said, while grinning mischievously. They knew he was scheming something.  
“Em… Yamamoto truth or dare?” Tsuna asked his rain guardian nervously.  
“Truth” he replied with his usual silly smile.  
“Um… are you and Haru dating” he asked. Truth be told he really didn’t care who Yamamoto dated he just didn’t know what else to ask. His question however make Haru’s face turn red she looked like a blushing tomato.  
“um.. kinda, we planned on going on a date tomorrow” Yamamoto replied, blushing slightly. His answer however made Kyoko squeal in excitement; she was wondering when those two lovebirds would stop fooling each other and admit their feelings.  
“Yamamoto it’s your turn” Reborn stated, there was a hint of amusement in his voice which of course did not go unnoticed.  
Yamamoto wanted to ask Gokudera but the look on Gokudera’s face said “please don’t pick me” he laughed lightly and decided to ask someone else.  
“Hibari-san, truth or dare” Yamamoto asked. There was a glint in his eyes, a mischievous one at that, Yamamoto was going to enjoy this regardless of what Hibari picked.  
“Dare” The cloud guardian answered boldly as if he was daring Yamamoto to do his worst, his answer however brought an evil smile on Yamamoto’s face.  
“I dare you to sit on Xanxus laps and give him a French kiss” gasps were heard, they others were surprised at the dare as well as curious as to what Hibari would do, unfortunately thanks to the drug he had no choice but to do the dare. The look on Hibari’s face was filled horror as well as anger, while on Mukuro’s and Bel’s face they were clearly enjoying this and made no attempt what so ever to hide the look of amusement on their faces, one thing was clear it was going to be a long night and they were definitely going to enjoy it.  
Back to Hibari’s dare, the poor cloud guardian was sitting not so comfortably on Xanxus laps, who did not try to hide his discomfort and anger. He shot Yamamoto a look that clearly said “you would regret this.” Saying the kiss was awkward would be an understatement, it was the most frightening and uncomfortable thing they had ever witnessed and soon after the kiss both males were surrounded by a black murderous aura aimed directly at Yamamoto, Mukuro and Bel.  
“You are a bunch of adult yet your dares are so childish, come on someone get creative, it’s no fun if you all ask weak questions and uncreative dares, Mukuro you go next I know you’ll make it fun” Reborn said. He had expected something much more heated than this, he was disappointed to say the least.  
Mukuro turned to Dino and gave him that evil/ predator grin that sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine. He was scared for his life, the pineapple haired bastard did not know the meaning of holding back plus he was a pervert and a sadist… this was definitely not going to be in his favor.  
“Dino-chan truth or dare” Mukuro asked, everyone turned to Dino and gave him a look of pity, this obviously wasn’t going to end well. Dino gulped visibly he knew it would be safer to pick truth but then again this was Mukuro, whatever question he would end just as bad as picking a dare.  
“Truth” He replied weakly. Dino wasn’t weak but being under the influence of some drug, as well as being trapped in a hopeless situation with Mukuro, he most definitely couldn’t choose dare.  
“Oya oya you are no fun” he sighed. “Fine, which of us have you ever fantasized about and describe every detail about the fantasy” he added with an evil smile. Dino’s face went white it was as if all the blood in his face was drained. How the hell was the supposed to answer that? he looked at the others expecting them to look uninterested but for some fucking reason they were all waiting for his answer.  
“Um, is there some sort of punishment if I cannot answer the question?”  
“NO” They all shouted in unison. There was no way he could get out of this, that damn bastard.  
“Ah.. what the hell, I’ve fantasized about a three way with Gokudera and Hibari” He blurted out nervously, there was no way he could get out of this , so he might as well just enjoy it. The fore mentioned guardians on the other hand were frozen, they were shocked and after the shock washed away they couldn’t help but blush, everyone was expect some sort of outburst from the two but instead they said nothing and tried to avoid looking at anyone.  
“I see we have similar fantasies, I wouldn’t mind watching you guys” Mukuro added, like it was the most normal thing to say, Tsuna and Yamamoto looked like a surprised fish on its death bed, Xanxus, Bel and Squalo were laughing, Hibari and Gokudera on the other hands wished the ground would open up and swallow them. “So.. tell us what happened in the fantasy or would you prefer to show us?” Mukoro asked, Making Dino regret ever coming to the Vongola base when Reborn called him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn decides to let the Vongola guardians, Varia guardians and Dino(?) bond. he forces them to take a truth serum and play a game of truth or dare. We trust Mukuro to spice things up. Listen to Dino's fetishes, Fantasies about a three-way with Hibari and Gokudera. Bel daring Gokudera to five him a lap dance, Squalo being dares to give a blow job by a raging yaoi fangirl and many more.  
> No plot just humor, crack, orgies and hormonal guardians.... oh and Ryohei fainting to the EXTREME!
> 
> Gokudera in a sexy pirate costume, pic of the costume here ==>http://www.yandy.com/Deluxe-Rouge-Pirate-with-Shorts-Costume.php

Dino regretted picking truth but then again if he had chosen dare; Mukuro would probably force them to have a threesome in front of everyone…. And he was not an exhibitionist... Okay he was but not to that extent. The blonde looked at Gokudera then at Hibari, if he wasn’t in this embarrassing predicament he would have laughed his ass off, but well Karma is a bitch… more like Mukuro is a bitch.

He decided that there was no way to avoid describing his fantasies than to make it vague, brief and as uninteresting as possible, then again if he did that, they would think his fantasies were lame and uninteresting. The truth was that his fantasies were a bit absurd, they involved, role-playing, leather and a lot of bondage, and um a bit of voyeurism, if you call watching the silverette and the raven ravage and ravish themselves all night long, while he watched voyeurism.

The rest of then watched Dino’s face turn red, obviously whatever he was thinking about was interesting (dirty), they were kind of looking forward to hearing what was making the normally not-so-composed mafia boss blush like a little girl who just met her crush.

“Oya are you going to tell us, or are you going to keep fantasizing about Gokudera strapped to a bed” Mukuro asked, snapping Dino from his not so decent thoughts.

“Um.. How do you know that?”

“I was right? We really do have similar fantasies. In mine Gokudera is usually dressed up in a Goth Lolita dress, and handcuffed to the bed, while i-will-bite-you-to-death over there is dressed in strappy red bondage lingerie, a bullet vibrator in him and a cock ring on him.” Mukuro answered like he did not just say something embarrassing.

His “little” confession made everyone’s jaw drop in disbelief, if there was ever a time Hibari wanted to disappear from the face of the earth it would be now. He was utterly speechless with embarrassment.”

“Nice, I’ve never pictured Gokudera in a Goth Lolita costume; it’s usually a nurse costume, a corset, a school girl costume, a school girl swimsuit, a see through night dress. Although I have pictured Hibari in bridal lingerie, he looks good in white.” Dino added. Everyone’s attention turned to Hibari and Gokudera who were blushing like crazy.

“I think cloudie over there would make an adorable Uke” Bel added, to no one in particular. Tsuna looked like he was about to faint.

“It seems Dino had answered his question, Dino it’s your turn, who do you pick?” Reborn asked, he had a big smile on his face. The guardians had long learnt that it was never a good sign.

Normally Dino would have picked one of the two guardians who made his night… and sometimes his baths, rather exciting, but seeing their red faces made him change his mind. He looked at Bel who smiled in understanding.

“Haya-chan, come and give the prince a lap dance” Gokudera looked at Bel in disbelief, he wasn’t sure who was worse Dino, Mukuro or Bel. He looked at the self proclaimed prince with a pleading look, but that only made the pervert’s smile grow bigger.

“Kufufu, Hayato when you’re done with him I wouldn’t mind getting one, also I have a maid’s costume you can wear.” Mukuro brought out the white and baby blue maids costume from who knows where, Everyone turned to Mukuro and gave Him that raised-eyebrow questioning look.

“I didn’t even choose dare.” Gokudera snapped, although he knew if he had chosen truth that sadistic prince would have asked him something along the lines of _“have you ever given someone a lap dance? Come give me one then”_ Even though the answer was yes, he still didn’t want to give the fake prince one.

“Come on now Gokudera don’t be shy, as the Vongola storm guardian you should be brave and unpredictable” Reborn said with a smile on his face, he was clearly enjoying this a bit too much.

“Shut up you stupid baby”

“The prince is still waiting for his lap dance”

Suddenly Gokudera had an idea –one he would forever regret. He knew Bel was teasing him, and he knew he was quite the seductress when he gave lap dances. He was going to make sure they never forget this. Mukuro, Dino and Bel were trying to tease him, trying to make a fool out of him but he was GOKUDERA HAYATO, The Vongola storm guardian, Right hand man of the Vongola Decimo, Genius and seductress, he was going to show them his prowess.

He walked to Mukuro, and in his most seductive yet innocent voice he asked;

“Can I please have the maids costume, I would have preferred my rogue pirate costume but I guess I could do with this.” His statement made all the guardians as well as the other non-guardians to stare at him in disbelief.

“Kufufu this is getting interesting, who knew our dear Hayato had such a flirty side to him, as per the pirate costume, I can illusion one if you want.”

“Really?” Gokudera asked in an overly enthusiastic and seductive voice. Then he turned to Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and their respective girlfriends. “Um, I think you guys should leave the room for a few minutes.”

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with confusion, but before he could say anything, Mukuro spoke. “What our dear Haya-chan means, is that he would like you guys to leave the room to those of us who understands quality entertainment when we see one, besides you do not want your girlfriends to be angry at you, do you? Not that I care of course.

“Um.. I’m bi” Yamamoto replied innocently, missing the look of shock on Ryohei, Tsuna as well as their girlfriends faces.

“And Haru would like to see Gokudera in a sexy costume; Haru loves yaoi manga and has read about men giving lap dances.”Haru replied. Her little confession made Ryohei faint, while Hana dragged him out of the room.

“HIEEE! Um.. We would give you guys.. um some privacy.” Tsuna said (more like squeaked) before leaving with Kyoko.

“Well Haya-chan, all the distraction has left”

And with than Mukuro created the illusion of Gokudera in a black pirate hat, tight fitting corset top with ruffles, a skin tight booty short that left nothing to the imagination, a pair of sexy black knee high boots, a pair of black buttoned white cuffs with white ruffles. Gokudera looked like a seductive angel; the “audience” stared at him with awe, their jaws on the floor, long forgotten. Gokudera turned around so they could have a good look at him, even the usually composed Hibari was staring at him gaping as if his life depended on it, Xanxus and Squalo were staring with LUST written on their face, Dino had a nose bleed. Haru was dumbfounded, Yamamoto was wondering when Gokudera got so damn edible, sure he had fantasies about the storm guardian a few times but none of them compared to this.

“Um, I can’t dance without any music, could you please play Buttons by Pussycat Dolls.” Gokudera asked shyly, he had planned to do the whole thing with confidence but he was starting to feel embarrassed, he was starting to consider running away. Apparently the “audience” found his shyness so damned tempting, Mukuro AND Dino were seriously considering pinning Gokudera to the floor and fucking his brains out, they knew Gokudera was sexy, but they were starting to think their imagination was dull because it was nothing compared to what was in front of them.

The only person who seemed to have snapped out of their reverie and heard Gokudera shy request was Reborn, he decided play the song as well as dim the lights as the rest were too busy looking at Gokudera like he was desert. Bel was already in his seat waiting for his lap dance with his usual sadistic smile on.

Gokudera walked slowly and seductively to Bel while smiling, he swayed his hips as he approached Bel, he began to casually strut around the chair, never losing eye contact with Bel, he caressed the blonde’s shoulder, he finally stood in front of Bel with his chest leaning towards the blonds face and his butt slightly out, and slowly began to lower yourself onto his lap.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

 

Gokudera wrapped one leg around the back of the chair for support, and then the other. Then placed his arms around Bel's neck while continuing to move his body up and down, While their bodies were so close, he move his body against Bel’s, leaning forward until their faces were inches apart, Gokudera knew Bel was expecting a quick kiss but instead decided to bite his lower lip seductively while blushing.

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

He pulled away slowly and stood in between Bel’s Spread legs, then moved towards his face, slowly lowering himself until he was moving his body from side to side with his face near Bel’s stomach.

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

He placed his hands on Bel’s sides for just a second, and then slowly worked his way back up. The “Audience” was staring at Gokudera in disbelief, where the heck did their storm guardian learn to dance like this. Their eyes were fixed on Gokudera, while Haru was clutching her mouth trying desperately not to squeal.

_Typical and hardly_

_The type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical_

_Don't leave me askin' for more_

Gokudera stood in front of Bel, moving his hips slowly in a simple figure eight motion, and then moved his hands from the air to his chest, then slowly to his sides, turning around to face Dino and Mukuro, still swaying his hips.

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)_

He pushed Bel back against the chair, taking off his pirate hat and placing it on the Varia Storm guardian’s hair, smiling playfully while winking. The other Guardians were starting to choke, it was hard to believe that this was real; Squalo was wondering how Gokudera learnt how to move like that, he was definitely going to ask Gokudera where he learnt how to do that, Xanxus was staring at Gokudera like it was the last meal in the world. Who knew that wimpy Vongola boss had such a sensual right hand man, he was seriously considering sending Gokudera to Varia.

_ya, told ya, told ya)_

_You've been sayin'_

_All the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here_

_To help take this off_

He kept swaying his hips, while moving his hands up and down his body, biting his lower lips and with his eyes closed, then he threw his head back and ran his hand into his hair slowly and sensually, still with his eyes closed. Bel tried to Touch Gokudera but he gently slapped his hand away opened his eyes and laughed playfully.

_Baby can't you see (see)_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_

_And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

Gokudera turned around while he was standing between Bel's legs, and slowly got low until his hands were on Bel’s knees. He continued shaking his butt near the Blond’s crotch, his stomach, and then all the way up to his face. He continued to move his body seductively, and then slowly worked his way up to standing position.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

He sat on Bel 's lap while keeping one arm around his shoulder, Sweeping his free arm downward until he was almost touching the floor and his chest was front and center, gently moving his free hand up and down as if he was riding a bull in slow motion.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

He moved his free arm all the way back until it touched the floor, and his pelvis was gyrating against Bel's. Then he took the hand that was wrapped around Bel’s neck and swept it down to the floor too, working it up and down while his other hand remained planted on the floor, he continued to move his hips and body as he did this.

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cuz the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)_

_Take a chance to recognize_

_That this could be yours_

_I can see just like most guys_

_That your game don't please_

Something about the song and the sexy costume made him feel wicked, heck he could ask this men for all the money and weapons they had and they would give it all to him without any hesitation. He made a mental note to thank Bianchi for the seduction classes she forced on him.

He was feeling so sexy, and decided to see just how far he could go, the truth was that he had given a lap dance before but it was nothing compared to this. He slowly stood up and walked to the back of the chair facing the back of Bel’s head, and gently lowered his chest to the back of the blonds’ hair.

_Baby can't you see (see)_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_

_And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

Gokudera moved his body downwards as he caressed the area above Bel’s waist all the way to his face. The “Audience were staring at Gokudera with unimaginable hunger, Haru made a mental note to ask Gokudera to teach her how to dance like that.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

Gokudera walked to the rest of the audience slowly, swaying his hips, flipping his hair, laughing playfully, biting his lower lips. Using finger gestures to call Dino, he ran his hands into the Chiavarone boss hair, leaned closer and playfully bit the blond’s lower lip, then giggled. He turned is back to Dino and pressed his butt against the blonde’s groin, ignoring the soft moan escaping for Dino’s lips.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

Gokudera walked up to an empty chair, still swaying his hips, he touched his chest, smiled and sat down on the chair, he bent down and ran his fingers along his thigh, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lips again for a couple seconds he touched his neck and hair seductively. He crossed his legs then suddenly opened it, and bent to touch the floor then flipped his hair back up. He placed one leg on the chair and continued touching himself. Before climbing the chair, swaying his hips, then he bent down, pushing his butt out, sill dancing provocatively.

_Ha, ha... hot!_

_Ha, ha... loosen up_

_Ha, ha... yeah..._

_Ha, ha... I can't take this_

He walked back to Bel who was still sitting on the chair watching his every move. swaying his hips, he moved closer to Bel, and ran placed a quick kiss on the Varia guardian’s lips, before playing with his blond hair, he looked at Bel who had turned red, then laughed playfully. He sat on the blonde’s laps; still dancing he leaned closer and breathed on the blond’s ear.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

He placed his arms on Bel’s shoulder, he pushed his chest closer to Bel while pushing his butt and back out for balance. He slowly pushed back on the blonds shoulders until his feet were firmly planted in standing position, and was balanced. He continued to work his hips and ran his hands across his body as he removed himself from the chair and got off Bel.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

his dare was over, and frankly Gokudera was relived, he hoped he hadn't made a fool of himself 

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn decides to let the Vongola guardians, Varia guardians and Dino(?) bond. he forces them to take a truth serum and play a game of truth or dare. We trust Mukuro to spice things up. Listen to Dino's fetishes, Fantasies about a three-way with Hibari and Gokudera. Bel daring Gokudera to five him a lap dance, Squalo being dares to give a blow job by a raging yaoi fangirl and many more.  
> No plot just humor, crack, orgies and hormonal guardians.... oh and Ryohei fainting to the EXTREME!
> 
> Tsuna's relationship with Kyoko on the rocks.... because of a kiss with Gokudera.

**Sorry for the ending of chapter 2, wanted to write a cliff hanger but I was just too damned lazy. lol**

The music had ended, Gokudera had stopped dancing, everyone was staring at the silverette, there was an uncomfortable silence… well the silence was uncomfortable for Gokudera, as all the males were sporting a not-so-concealed erection, while Haru looked flushed and was breathing heavily, it was obvious she was aroused. The sexual tension in the air was thick and obvious, and Gokudera knew if he didn’t do something this would turn from a silly dare to a gang bang.

The illusion lingerie was gone and his red long sleeved shirt was back on, first two buttons were always opened and usually he didn’t mind, but the stares he was getting was making him self-conscious of his partially exposed chest. Looking around, he was a bit pleased with himself for getting that reaction out of them, but then again he didn’t feel safe as he was in a room with horny wolves, even Haru looked like she would jump on him and rape him. He decided to go get Tsuna, Turf head and their respective girlfriends; maybe with them in the room, the sexually charged atmosphere would reduce.

He walked to the door to open it, somehow his walk felt different, was he swaying his hips? Was he unconsciously teasing them? He hoped not, as he turned to look at them he noticed the way Bel licked his lower lip. He immediately opened the door; his chastity was at stake…. Not that he was a virgin.

Tsuna walked in to the room, he did not miss the flushed look on his guardians faces, the hungry look on Dino’s face, the evil smirk on the Varia guardian faces, they did NOTHING to hide their hard-on, or the predatory stares they were giving Gokudera. He didn’t know what Gokudera did but whatever it was, sure got them VERY horny, he image of Gokudera in lingerie dancing erotically somehow made its way into his head, he immediately discarded it but not before a blush found its way to his cheeks.

The silence was unnerving, Tsuna didn’t know what so say, Ryohei, Hana and Kyoko said nothing also, he knew they were aware of the sexual tension in the room, as well as the looks Gokudera was receiving. Finally Reborn broke the awkward silence.

“Gokudera, it’s your turn.”Everyone already knew who Gokudera would pick.

“Juudiame, truth or dare.”

Tsuna knew Gokudera wouldn’t ask or make him do anything ridiculous, at least there was one person who wouldn’t enjoy seeing him embarrassed.

“Truth.” He answered. He knew Gokudera wouldn’t ask him anything private.

“Juudiame, have you ever been with a guy, kissed or had a crush on a guy?” His question snapped the rest of the sexually frustrated “audience” from their trance. All eyes turned to Tsuna, looking at him with curiosity some with amusement (Bel, Xanxus, Squalo and Mukuro).

“HIEEE………….” Tsuna asked shocked, He could not believe Gokudera just asked him that. So much for him being one of the few guardians who did not enjoy taunting him. He looked at Kyoko and noticed that she was looking at him with curiosity, she obviously want to know the answer.  
“Dame- Tsuna answer the question, remember that you cannot lie or avoid the question” Reborn replied with an evil smirk on his face.

“Um… Hayato, do I have to answer that?”

“Trash answer the question!” Xanxus yelled.

“Um.. I have never dated a guy, ano… but… I have kissed one” the last part came out like a whisper but everyone heard it.

“Ushishsi who was the lucky guy?” Bel asked. Tsuna wanted to disappear from the face of the earth, why did Hayato have to ask him something so personal.

“ano…I have already answered the question.” Tsuna replied, scratching the back of his head nervously, he looked at Kyoko and there was a frown on her face, Ryohei fainted again, Mukuro was trying to hide the look of amusement and enjoyment on his face… but failed miserably.

“Dame-Tsuna answer the question, a mafia boss should not be a coward.” Reborn said, while smirking evilly and shining his gun.

“VOIIIII answer the fucking question.” Squalo yelled. Causing Tsuna to shiver in fear.

“Hayato” Tsuna answered, underneath his breath.

“Juudiame, you called me?”

“It’s you.” Tsuna replied in embarrassment. Luckily for him Gokudera didn’t know what he meant… until Hibari pointed it out.

“Herbivore, he meant the guy he kissed was you.” Hibari answered, shaking his head at Gokudera’s stupidity.

Gokudera’s face went red, Kyoko on the other hand was angry that Gokudera had asked Tsuna that question just so he could brag about the fact that He and Tsuna had kissed… she was pissed until she heard what Gokudera said next.

“Um.. Juudiame, I think I would have remembered if we kissed, I think you are mistaking me for someone else.” Everyone looked from Tsuna to Gokudera wondering who was lying.

“You were asleep.” Tsuna mumbled under his breath. Once again fate was against him as it seemed everyone heard what he said. The smile on Bel and Mukuro’s face got even bigger (if that was possible), who knew the young Vongola, kissed his guardians when they were asleep? Luckily for Tsuna, Gokudera did not say anything as he knew the tenth was obviously embarrassed. Too bad not everyone was willing to drop the subject.

“Kufufu, who else have you kissed, while they are asleep?” The pineapple haired asshole of a guardian asked, he had a look of amusement on his face. Tsuna wanted to die, he knew Kyoko was mad at him, Kyoko wasn’t fond of guys who were gay or bi, she wasn’t homophobic; she just didn’t get why a guy would be into another guy, and honestly he also didn’t know why, kissing Gokudera wasn’t something he had planned, sure he had admired the silverette, who wouldn’t; he was a genius, a great pianist, a loyal guardian and right hand man, he was a bit over-protective sometimes but off all his guardians he was the easiest to please, kissing Gokudera was based on impulse, the storm guardian looked so adorable and calm when he was asleep, the sun shone on his hair making him look like an angel wearing a halo, the kiss was brief, the scent of Gokudera violated his nostril, he smelt of cigarette and strawberries, his lips were soft and tempting.

He was thankful that Gokudera hadn’t woken up, then again even if he did, unlike his other guardian he knew that Gokudera would forgive him and never bring it up he would simply assume that his juudiame slipped and landed on his lips.

“Only him” Tsuna replied meekly.

“Kufufu to think that our Haya-chan was your first.” Gokudera seeing his boss wallowing in embarrassment, and seeing the pissed of look on Kyoko’s face decided to change the subject.

“Stop picking on Juudiame pineapple head, Juudiame it’s your turn.”

Tsuna looked at Gokudera grateful that at least the silverette was defending him as well as trying to change the awkward subject; he looked at his girlfriend noticing the angry look on her face.

“Kyoko-chan, truth or dare?” He asked his pissed off girlfriend who was trying her best to calm down.

Kyoko couldn’t blame him, she knew most of his guardians were sexy and were either gay or bi, except for Hibari… the cloud guardian had no interest in ladies and only wanted to bite the males to death, so she had come to conclusion that Hibari was asexual, she didn’t understand why they would prefer males instead of ladies, what the hell could they possibly find in a guy that they couldn’t get in a lady? she knew that if Tsuna was to kiss one of his guardians it would probably be Gokudera, the said guardian was too close to Tsuna for her liking, the fact that he was good looking, smart and an excellent pianist didn’t make things easier, sometimes she felt like she was competing for his attention, but she knew Tsuna loved her, he had loved her for years.

“Truth.” She answered calmly.

“Are you going to break up with me?” he asked sadly, it taken a lot to get her to go on a date with him much less date him and now it might all go down the drain just because of a simple kiss that happened before they started dating. Now all eyes were on her.

“No, I won’t.” she answered with a forced calmness.

“Your turn.” He replied, his voice was filled with relief.

“Tsuna, truth or dare?” she asked her boyfriend, who was starting to look miserable again.

“Truth.” He answered worriedly.

“I’m going to ask you three questions and I want you to answer it honestly, okay?” he nodded in agreement, there was an awkward silence, they all knew Tsuna’s relationship was at stake. “Did you kiss him before or after we started dating?”

All heads turned to Tsuna, waiting for his reply, Gokudera at this point felt sorry for his boss, but there was nothing he could do; anything he say or do would only make things worse.

“Before we started dating.” He replied, he knew all her question would be about Gokudera and the silly kiss.

“Were you in love with him?”

“No, I wasn’t, I was just… I think I was curious, the whole thing happened so fast, it wasn’t planned.” He replied, his voice was filled with fear, sadness and worry. He loved Kyoko he really did, he had never been in love with Gokudera, nor had a crush on him, he simply admired him.

“How was it? How was the kiss? How did it feel?”Her voice was starting to quiver. She knew that was more than one question but she didn’t care, she needed to know if there was anything between her boyfriend and his guardian.

Tsuna looked at his girlfriend, it was obvious that she was trying not to break down, why did they have to make a big deal out of the kiss, the kiss didn’t feel that good, sure he was stunned, after all Gokudera had soft lips, plus who knew the storm guardian tasted like strawberries, to be honest the kiss wasn’t bad or good, after all it was completely one sided.

“It was normal… the kiss was one sided, I was…” his voice was starting to break, he looked at Kyoko apologetically, and his eyes were filled with fear and guilt.

“Don’t lie to me.. Did you feel anything?” she was gripping the hem of her skirt tightly; she was trying hard not to cry.

“It didn’t feel the same as it does with you, I was just surprised it was a spur of the moment thing, it’s different with you, it meant nothing.” He replied he walked towards her and held her hand; they stared at each other for a while before she nodded and smiled.

There was an awkward silence, as they had just watched their boss relationship almost crumble over something had little as a kiss. Reborn decided to put Tsuna and Kyoko out of their misery, as if they stayed any longer who knew what might happen.

“Dame-Tsuna and his girlfriend can leave, the rest will remain.” Tsuna smiled with relief. “Hana, you and the Sun guardian can leave also.” Ryohei was pleased, he was about to make a run for him when Hana held him back.

“I think we would like to stay, after all I’m also a bit into yaoi mangas.” And with that our beloved Sun guardian fainted again, luckily Reborn decided to have mercy on him, after all Tsuna needed his sun guardian alive, he turned to Kyoko and told him to take her brother along. “Can I continue the game?” all eyes turned to her, Mukuro looked at her with amusement and gave her an evil smirk, to his surprise she smirked back.

She looked at Xanxus then to Squalo and asked; “Squalo truth or dare?” The Varia guardian looked at her dismissively and answered.

“Dare” After all what was the worst she could do.

“Give Xanxus a blow job.” And just like that hell broke loose.

 

**HAHA, SORRY FOR ALMOST WRECKING TSUNA’S RELATIONSHIP, BUT I HAD TOO GIVE KYOKO A PERSONALITY, SHE HAS NONE AND FRANKLY THERE IS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT HER, SO I HAD TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. CHAPTER 4 WOULD BE UP SOON.**

**< 3 <3 YAOI FAN GIRL LOL <3 <3**


End file.
